


Oheň

by liskoun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, M/M, další fňukáníčko, faja, v hloubi duše jsou to citlivá koťátka, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Opravdu uvízli až moc dlouho na jednom místě.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oheň

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicanat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicanat/gifts).



> Tenhle kousek pochází z podzimu 2019, takže je relativně čerstvý :D

Nemluvil. Nechtěl, nemohl, hlas vázl v hrdle sušším než země pod jeho chodidly, sebemenší pohyby svaly bolestivě napínaly poraněnou kůži, švy hrozily prasknout a znovu obnažit mokvající maso. Nemluvil, nedokázal vysvětlit, co se stalo, samotné vzpomínky pálily stejně jako plameny a dalo by se čekat, že paradoxně oheň v jeho duši ztratil původní sílu. 

Odmítal přiznat porážku, ulpívající na patře hořká jako žluč, nechtěl ukázat, že jeden krok vedle znamená vykolejení celé akce. Jen potřeboval čas. Vytvrdit místa na pomyslné schránce, která povolila.

Strávil několik měsíců zdánlivě odříznutý od světa venku, lízal si rány utržené na duši, hojil ty vážnější po těle. A přestože měl plné právo na rezignaci, neviděn těmi nahoře zatím uskutečňoval první kroky nového plánu. Stačil týden na to, aby se vrátil tam, kde byl předtím, alespoň naoko, ovázaný, sebejistý, odhodlanější než kdy dřív. Arogantní úšklebek sice křivily strupy, ale na váze jeho příkazů to nijak neubíralo a pokud o něm někdo před výbuchem pochyboval, teď měl důvěru všech a cíl, kterého se odmítal vzdát.

V podstatě se zrodil z popela jako fénix.

~

Rusovlasý zmoženě odložil notebook a natáhl se na matrace za sebou, než z pod ní vylovil pomačkaný sáček tabáku s ostatním příslušenstvím. Takřka automaticky stočil mezi prsty úhlednou ruličku a jal se šacovat pro zapalovač. Těžce podcenil obezřetnost jejich cíle a zaplatil za to několika dny bez spánku navíc, kdy mu společnost dělaly jenom hrnky plné logru kupící se kolem, zatím co čas i prostor se slily do jednotvárného pruhu špatného osvětlení, hučení ventilátoru, chladu, vlhka a mizerného jídla od ještě mizerněji naladěného kumpána. Čím déle byli nuceni zůstat v tom plísní prolezlém doupěti, tím nervóznější a vzteklejší byl a tím hůř spolu vycházeli. Nakonec sklouzli k mlčenlivé apatii, zatím co v tichosti prolamovali jeden zámek za druhým a líčili pasti a pastičky. Pak už jen stačilo, aby se jich druhá strana chytila.  
"Kostky jsou vrženy." napodobil teatrální vyjadřování jejich někdejšího přítele, když stisknutím poslední klávesnice dokončil pavučinu, které rozuměl jen on sám a ohlédl se na zdánlivě nečinného blonďáka. Opovržlivé protočení očí mu muselo stačit jako dostatečná odpověď.  
A přesto se k němu připojil u částečně zatlučeného okna při zasloužené cigaretě, kterou sice neabsolvoval, ale byl Mattovi němou společností po celou dobu, byť celou dobu křivil obličej do znechucených grimas, jak mu ten dým smrdí.   
"Je na čase se posunout." 

~

Skočil po něm, oči rozšířené. Vyšel mu vstříc a strhl ho do prudkého objetí, vlivem setrvačnosti však ztratili rovnováhu. Beton je oba přijal s otevřenou náručí. Ani netušil, jak se vyškrábal zpátky na chvějící se nohy. Zvrhlá radost nutila zařvat v čiré euforii, která vteřinu od vteřiny rostla a rozpínala se v hrudi jako balon plný zmítajících se švábů. A pak tu byla pěst pod bradou, zuby klaply o sebe, na brnícím jazyku zaštípala pachuť kovu. Rty se vzápětí samovolně roztáhly do šíleného úsměvu, z hrdla vyrazil nepříčetný smích a srdce splašil adrenalin. Prudce sebou pohnul k neméně se šklebícímu blonďákovi. Prsty křečovitě zatnuté do trička, stružka z nosu stekla po rtech a rudě rozkvetla na světlém límci. Sykl, sedřené klouby poznamenaly bledé tváře válečnými pruhy. Hrubý polibek plný krve, relativně něžné pohlazení po zcuchaných vlasech. Tentokrát ránu čekal. Znovu skončil na zádech, beton mu na vteřinu vyrazil dech. Škubl sebou, pružné tělo tisknoucí ho celou vahou je špinavé zemi se skulilo vedle, rozechvělé smíchy. Váleli se v prachu jako nedospělá štěňata snažící se zuby ňafnout po tom druhém. Účel jejich čekání zde byl prozatím odsunut na pozadí dění. Vždyť v celém rozsahu tohle bylo to nejmenší.

Dlouho, příliš dlouho vázli ve stereotypu, zlenivěli, zevšedněli. Všechno napětí nabalující se na ně s každým dnem přesáhlo mez, kterou byli schopni snášet a vybouchlo ve strhujícím výboji slepého násilí. Nešlo o ublížení tomu druhému. Jen vyventilovali přebytek energie po svém. A těch pár ranek vzal čert.  
Potřebovali se hnout z mrtvého bodu.

Zvířený prach se znovu pozvolna usazoval na bednách a různém harampádí, dech se vracel do hranic normálu. 

Pod dlaní hrubě opracované dřevo, do kůže se štiplavě zadíraly třísky. Hromada palet se povážlivě zakymácela, když na ni ztěžka dopadlo druhé tělo.  
Hrábl do zadní kapsy, hrst plnou specificky vonící zeleně.   
"Myslíš to vážně?" upřel na ni dlouhovlasý skeptický pohled, zatímco zrzek chvějícími se prsty zručně motal uzounkou ruličku.   
"Smrtelně." Kývl a vzápětí vztekle zaklel, když mu poloprůhledný papírek praskl a trocha drti se vysypala na nohavici. S výrazem nekonečné lítostí ji smetl na zem.  
"Seš příjemnej jak kudla v zádech, potřebuješ to," rýpl si škádlivě, "i tu marijánu." dodal, roztržený ret nepříjemně zatahal v rozverném dvojsmyslném úsměvu. Štíhlé prsty křečovitě sevřely jeho zápěstí, přestože v poznamenaném obličeji se nehnul ani sval.  
Mlčky oplácel sevření a sledoval, jak blonďák roztřesenými prsty neobratně vkládá brko mezi rozpraskané rty. Postřehl nervozitou nepatrně se rozšiřující zorničky, když jeho plíce naplnil nasládlý kouř. Neunikl mu ani záchvěv ten slabý paniky, než se Mello opanoval a jen s největším sebezapřením se přiměl nezačít lapat po dechu a v klidu vydechnout.   
Další oblak odnesl veškerý strach.  
"Nenávidím tě. Zatraceně."  
"Nápodobně."

"Má to se mnou něco dělat?" rozlehlo se později zšeřelou halou zastřeně. Posledních několik minut strávil zíráním do stropu v očekávání pokroucených nestvůr a oblud. Krom zlatavých vírů prachu zachytávajících zapadající slunce se však nic neobvyklého nedostavilo.  
"Asi ne úplně nutně, záleží na tom?" dostalo se mu neurčité odpovědi, zatím co se Matt převalil na záda a nohy zbavené nepříjemně tlačících bot spustil do prostoru. Volnou rukou zatáhl za koženou vestu ve snaze dostat blonďáka stále skepticky studujícího loupající se omítku blíž k sobě. Ten se sice ošil pod dotekem, ale neprotestoval ani když se zrzkova dlaň dotkla holých zad pod tričkem. Držel v absolutním klidu.  
"Nevidím pořádně na jedno oko."  
"To za chvilku odezní. Hlavně nevyšiluj."  
"Vidím na něj špatně od tý doby co-" dotek na poničené tváři byl dostatečně výmluvný, ale i tak dodal, "co je ze mně špekáček." cukly mu koutky v cynickém úsměvu. Pak si beze slova stáhl vestu i tričko a Matta zamrazilo, když spatřil, co byla ta nerovnost o kterou před okamžikem zavadil.  
Nemohl si vybavit, kdy naposledy ho viděl bez trička na denním světle. Nebo se ho vůbec dotkl jinak, než v čistě kolegiálním smyslu. Hladkou pokožku, kterou znal, teď jako nenasytný had brázdila široká rozšklebená lesklá jizva. Teprve teď si uvědomil rozsah škod, které na jeho příležitostním partnerovi napáchal výbuch. Netušil, že se ho zubatá přeci jen dotkla.  
"Myslím, že mi stáhli kůži z prdele," odtušil blonďatý s ledovým klidem, "ale aspoň není prasečí."  
"Svině seš už bez toho dost velká." špičkoval Matt, když polkl pomyslný citový chuchvalec.  
"Nabízeli mi i pásku přes oko, " pokračoval Mello a pokud si jedovaté poznámky všiml, přešel ji. "Víš jak bych vypadal drsně? Třeba by si to pak ten malej skrček rozmyslel." cynické uchechtnutí se někde v půlce zlomilo. Zrzek si šokovaně uvědomil, že jeho parťák brečí. Bylo to nejspíš poprvé od chvíle, kdy spolu opustili Domov. Vlastně ještě dávno před tím.  
"Ono to ze začátku vlastně ani nebolelo, ta první vlna. Při určitým stupni totiž nervy odumírají. V podstatě to bylo neskutečně čistý, jako cejch. Ten zbytek byl jako peklo. A chceš vědět, co je na tom nejlepší?" ignoroval očividné rozpaky rudovlasého, "Že mám strach až teď. Kurevsky se bojím, abys věděl." Neucukl před paží stahující ho blíž druhému tělu.  
"V tom krytu mi došlo, že je mi vlastně jedno, jestli zařvu, třeba i při tomhle vyšetřování. Teda pokud se mě znova nepokusej upálit. Jen nechci bejt sám. Toho se bojím sakra víc, než ohně." hlas měl pevný a navzdory slzám zněl pobaveně, jako by sám nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším, "protože jediný, co tam bylo, byla ta zatracená rudá záře a jinak ticho."  
"Mello-"  
"Ne ne ne, počkej, to není celý. Taky -"  
"Sklapni už. Dřív než před svítáním se odsud stejně nehnem. Máme celou noc, tak si to tlachání šetři." přerušil ho překvapivě měkce. Počkal, až si jeho partner utře uslzené oči a usoplený nos a podal mu kus hořké čokolády.  
V podstatě nic z toho slyšet vůbec nepotřeboval. Možná bylo bezpečnější, dokud jisté věci zůstávaly nevyřčené. Jenže nakonec nemohl dlouho utíkat před nevyhnutelným. A tenkrát, když spolu krátce po opuštění Domova začali spát původně z nudy a zvědavosti, nemohli tušit, do čeho nakonec zabřednou. Stejně jako teď neměli nejmenší potuchu o faktu, že se z toho bahna už nikdy nedostanou a je jim souzeno utonutí.

Cukly mu koutky nad absurditou a bezvýchodností jejich nynější situace.Opravdu uvízli až moc dlouho na jednom místě.


End file.
